


The Prince

by yhn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhn/pseuds/yhn





	The Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [half_sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/o7f0BhD)


End file.
